


Moving is a great idea (until you start packing)

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [313]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine, Leo and Cody are moving houses in order to start a new chapter of their lives. In the process, something precious is gained and something is lost.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [313]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1





	Moving is a great idea (until you start packing)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> Some time ago Liz and I - as everybody else on the planet - came across "50 shades of Grey" and we thought it was crap. Then we saw the movie and that too was crap. The next step was, obviously (for us), to create a BDSM!AU for the Leo-verse, driven by the evergreen feeling that we can do it better. And so we did.  
> What you need to know: Leo and Cody meet and find out that vanilla sex is boring, so they start a D/s relationship but they need guidance and they find it in Blaine, a professional dom with a blog on BDSM, who becomes their mentor in the scene. And then some.
> 
> Written for: Lande di Fandom's COW-T #11 (Week 3 - M3)  
> prompt: Something that is united at the beginning of the story gets separated at the end

When Leo and Cody moved in with Blaine, Cody bought three mugs to mark this historic event – which had risked not to happen at all, considering that it was preceded by Cody cheating on Leo with Blaine – but also to leave a mark of their presence, so to speak, on a house that was utterly and completely Blaine's.

Finding them was no easy task at all because he wanted something that they could really use. They had to be large enough for Leo to eat his milk and cereals, but also not too large because Blaine used to take his espresso – which is a ridiculously small amount of coffee – in normal coffee cups and he was not going to switch for something impractical.

He found them eventually in a little thrift shop he had entered on a whim, attracted by a pair of vintage boots that were exposed in the window. Three cups, originally an obvious set of four, that sat on the back of a shelf, gathering dust. They were matte black and the perfect size, not too small, but not to big either. Cody bought a silver ceramic marker to write one word on each mug to make them more elegant and a little more personal: _Power_ , _Control_ , and _Submission_.

His Masters appreciated the gift a lot, and he was even rewarded for that.

Since then, those three mugs have been an integral part of their breakfast, to which they are devoted. They own a very unhealthy number of other mugs – Leo and Cody's sole contribution to the household's kitchenware – but they are used for everything else. Tea, hot cocoa, and sometimes juice when glasses are dirty.

Being breakfast a very important ritual in their lives – as any other meal of the day because Leo and Cody's TPE revolves, among other things, heavily around eating habits – the mugs are very important too, and they are treated as if they were made of a precious and impossibly delicate material. They are always handled very carefully, always hand-washed, they have a special and perfectly safe place in a separate cupboard, where they don't risk to fall or be chipped by other falling mugs stacked too high one on the other.

So, it's only natural that when the time comes to move houses, the matter of wrapping the three mugs for transportation is as important as that of, say, the $2,500 75-inch TV or Blaine's ludicrously expensive couch, which incidentally it's also the reason why Cody can't have a cat.

Not even the excitement for the new house can overpower Cody's concern about those mugs.

And Cody is _really_ excited for the house.

The decision to buy a new house came with the decision of having a baby. In fact, one thing was the basic requirement for the other. One of Blaine's first objections to the idea – aside from the fact that they are three and they are in a BDSM relationship – was that he works from home and his line of work, more than any other, is not exactly kid-friendly. That was when Leo came up with the funeral home idea. They could make it work by buying a house big enough that they could divide it in two parts, one for business and one for home, with two separate entrances so that the kid and Blaine's clients would never meet. Like funeral homes.

It took Blaine almost a year to find the perfect place that would not require that much renovations and would be worth the money he was about to spend. And it took pretty much the same amount of time to find the perfect girl and undergo the whole procedure. 

Now the two things – the moving and the baby – are imminent and in all the mess that they both bring, the only thing Cody can think of is how to wrap the mugs. He read about it on-line and he even called his mother, who had her fair shares of relocations (one of which transoceanic), for advice and now he thinks he knows how to handle this.

“I think that is enough, pet,” Blaine enters the room, bringing a pile of cardboard boxes. He says it calmly but in the voice he always uses to make sure Cody understands that it is not a suggestion but something Blaine expects him to do. “We need to move on with the packing because—“

“—because the baby is coming and we want to welcome her in the new house,” Cody finishes for him, sighing. “I know.”

Leo spanks him as he comes in with another box. “Don't be sassy with your Master.”

“I wasn't being sassy,” Cody complains and winces when Leo spanks him again.

“You were,” Leo reiterates, sternly. “Alright, my room is empty. I packed the last of my figures collection, my clothes and Cody's toys. I left the boxes in the hall for the moving company.”

“Good. You can come with me, then,” Blaine says, gesturing him towards his dark room. “I need help disassembling the swing and the cross. I don't trust the workers with that. Actually, I don't trust you either, but at least I can direct you.”

“Oh, great. It's nice to feel appreciated,” Leo grunts, following him. “For the record, that _one_ time that I _almost_ scratched it was an accident. And it was ages ago, I'm so much more refined now.”

Blaine can't help but chuckle. “Sure,” then he turns to look at Cody with a more serious face. “Finish packing, pet. I don't want to see any more kitchenware scattered around when I come back.”

“Yes, sir.”

Cody would disobey just to force them both to take out from the boxes a few of his restrains they already put away – if he thinks about being tied up and at their mercy, his ass starts tingling – but that would seriously hinder the moving and he doesn't want to risk that. A double penetration while he's tied arms and legs to a table sounds exciting but it is not worth a set back on their tight schedule.

Sighing dreamily, he resumes packing.

The moving is on a Saturday – one of the two days Blaine has no clients – and it's Blaine who takes care of everything, mostly because he loves to be in charge, obviously, but also because he owns most of the content of the house and everything is very very expensive, so he prefers to play guard dog himself while the men from the moving company take everything out of the house and load it on their truck. He leaves to Leo and Cody the task of going to the new house, aerate it and, basically, wait for him and the truck as he intends to follow it with his own car right after closing the door.

The whole enterprise takes up three whole hours that Cody passes kneeling in a corner because he is so nervous that he keeps forgetting himself and being disrespectful. The men from the moving company do a great job of ignoring the cute guy on the floor of the living room, facing away from them as they bring in all their furniture and their boxes and place everything where it is supposed to go under Blaine's watchful eye.

The men are gone by lunchtime and, not considering the hundreds and more boxes that are piled up literally everywhere in the house, they have officially moved houses. It is something to celebrate, so they call Cody back from his punishment.

“The occasion requires a toast,” Blaine announces, producing a bottle of white wine. It is not the choice he would have made – pizza and wine – but it'll do for the moment. He already has more elegant plans for when their daughter will be here.

“Wait! We should use our cups!” Cody springs up, socked feet padding on the brand new wooden floor, as he goes straight to one of the boxes that he made instantly recognizable by drawing three cups on it.

“I thought those were for breakfast,” Leo says, confused. He has been chastised more than once because he was trying to use them for something else.

“This is different,” Cody answers as he rummages frantically in the box. “This is symbolic. It the three of us, in our new... house.”

Blaine and Leo can feel that little pause like something physical falling on them and making it hard to breath. They don't know what happened but, deep down, they know.

“Pet?” Blaine calls.

Cody turns around very slowly, holding the pieces of a cup in his hands, like the remnants of a beloved little animal. He opens his mouth to answer, but he's already crying so what comes out are only sobs. Leo goes to him to discover that they just lost not only one of the three cups, but Cody's to boot. “It's alright, Sweets,” he tries to comfort him, dropping on the floor with him and pulling him into his lap. “Maybe we can fix it.”

“No, we cannot fix it, Leo!” Cody barks, his usually light voice turning into a roar. “It's not the fucking handle that you can glue back on! It's the cup! Even if I managed to put it back together, I wouldn't be able to use it anymore!”

Leo frowns, a little surprised by this bout of anger, but mostly annoyed by it. “Calm down, Cody.”

That usually does the trick. Cody takes a deep breath and he's ready to be reasonable again, but not this time. “No, I'm not calming down! Something I cared about broke and you don't give a fuck about it!” He screams, cradling the pieces of the mug to his chest.

Only a few months ago – half a year at most – Leo would have really lost his shit at this kind of behavior. He would have screamed right back and started fighting with Cody. In a matter of seconds the living room would have transformed into a battlefield for two kids shouting into each other faces. He would have probably broken something, enraging Blaine, forced to witness that, to the point that the man would have left the house for hours just not to see their faces.

But Leo knows better now. He knows more.

He knows, for example, that this is not just about the cups. This is frustration toppling over, after Cody's routine has been necessarily disrupted by all the planning, the packing and the moving. It's the tension of keeping himself in check around strangers. It's all the pent-up nervousness without release.

But Leo knows exactly how to fix that.

“Alright, sub, this is enough! Give me those pieces,” he orders, showing him his hand.

“No.” 

Leo doesn't change expression and he doesn't flinch, he was expecting that. “Kneel and give me the cup,” he repeats.

Cody is visibly torn. He would like to keep throwing a tantrum, but the idea of submission is calling to him because he needs it. He ends up dropping on the floor, his knees slightly parted, his ass on the floor. Leo grabs the pieces of the mug from his hands and then he presses gently with his foot on Cody's back. “Lie down,” he orders and, as Cody obeys, he turns to the other man. “Blaine, would you mind finding the ropes and the paddle? Someone needs to be reminded who's in charge here.”

Blaine had all their BDSM-related boxes placed in what will soon be their personal dark room, so it doesn't take him more than five minutes to find everything. He decides to choose according to his own taste. So, he comes back with the rougher rope and a studded paddle.

If that was not what Leo had in mind, he doesn't show it. “Thank you,” he says as he pulls Cody arms behind his back and he starts tying them.

“I don't want to do this!” Cody complains, but the amount of resistance he puts up is ridiculous and, most of all, his safe word doesn't even get near his lips.

“What _you_ want doesn't matter,” Leo explains to him, pulling the first knot tight. “You do what we want. You say what we tell you to say. You belong to us and you are in this house to please us. This is the only thing you should want to do every single moment of your life.”

A shiver passes through Cody's body at those words, Leo can feel it as he wraps the rope around Cody's forearms one more time. Then he pulls him up with the remnant of the rope. Blaine steps in, pulling down Cody's shorts. According to Leo's rules, Cody never wears any underwear in the house, so he's exposed right away.

Both his Masters don't even seem to notice, as if they had seen him naked too many times to be interested. Cody squirms a little as they bend him over the armrest of the couch with quick, practical movements. “Part your legs, sub.”

Cody expects to be touched – Leo can't resist fiddling with him a little – and he is surprised and frustrated when that doesn't happen. He feels the rope being wrapped around his thighs and crotch, and then pulled tight. Suddenly his own cock is caged in rope and pressed against the fabric of the couch. “W-what—?”

“Shut up, sub!”

The words come together with the first blow, hard and fast on the back of his legs. Cody whines, bending over the armrest, and rubbing himself against the fabric of the couch in doing so. He knows that is Blaine delivering the spanking, he recognizes his heavier, merciless hand.

“As you seemed to have forgotten,” here's Leo's voice again, calm, low, controlled and so damn sexy. Cody feels the urge to squeeze his thighs together, but he manages to keep them well parted for them. “I will remind you a few basic rules, and to better impress them in your mind, your Master will use the paddle.“ Leo grabs him by the hair and pulls his head up. “Do you understand, sub? Answer me.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. Rule number one, your first and only purpose in life is to please your Masters. You don't have desires, except the desire to make your Masters happy, to satisfy them in all things.”

Blaine hits him so hard that Cody sees white for a moment. He lets out a little whimper, that gets instantly silenced by another harder blow. He hides his face in the back of the couch, trying to work through the burning in his ass.

“Rule number two,” Leo goes on, as if untouched by the scene. “You give your body to us and we can do everything we want with it. Our pleasure is your pleasure and we know better than you what you deserve and what you need at any given time. You won't ask for release, you won't ask for pleasure, you won't ask for things you want unless we instruct you to do so. You will take anything that is given to you with gratitude.”

Blaine hits him again, not exactly in the same spot. Cody screams against the back of the couch, hoping the fabric will muffle the sound enough. His ass stings where the studs have landed. He knows it is all red and white, the paddle pattern imprinted on it visibly. He has seen photos of his own paddled ass.

“Rule number three,” Leo articulates. “You obey every order, quickly and thoroughly. You don't complain, you don't argue, you don't question our word as we always have your best interest at heart. Disobedience and stubbornness will not be tolerated.”

The third blow is harsh and he can't help but scream. Blaine's cold hands land on his ass and starts massaging it. The pain subsides, easily melting into pleasure. Cody starts to rut against the couch shamelessly. He expects them to hit him again with the paddle because he was not ordered to give himself pleasure. Instead, a finger – most probably Leo's – starts rubbing his opening hard. “Are you horny, sub?” He asks.

Cody hesitates, not knowing the outcome of either answers. But Leo's finger feels nice teasing his hole, and Blaine's hands are soothing and the grain of the couch is amazingly rough, and he wants all this. “Yes!” He exhales. “Yes, please, Masters, use me.”

“Why should we do that?” Leo asks, one finger and then two and then three breaching Cody's hole quickly and practically. “Do you think you deserve it?”

“N-no,” Cody whimpers, shaking his head. 

“No, you don't,” Leo confirms, fingering him hard and quick, forcing his ass open. “But you are a very lucky sub, Cody. You have two good Masters who know your body better than you do and who are willing to give you what your body needs even if you should remain tied and forgotten until you learn your lesson.”

“Y-yes, Master. You're both so good to me,” he whimpers, desperately.

Leo reaches down between Cody's legs and closes his hand around his tiny cock. “Do you want to come, sub?” He asks.

“Hn, yes, Master,” Cody bites his lower lip. He squirms, trapped between Leo's fingers, the rope and the couch. “But only if it pleases you.”

“That goes without saying,” Blaine chimes in. “We always do what we like or what is needed. Do you want all your holes filled, little one?”

Cody feels a surge of excitement. This would be more than he was dreaming of. “Yes! Yes, please!” He moans softly. “I will be very good, I promise. I won't talk back anymore!”

“We know you won't,” Leo tuts, kissing his ear tenderly. “But you still did it once, didn't you? You were very rude to me.”

Cody sobs. He turns his head towards him, searching for a kiss that promptly arrives. “I'm sorry, sir.”

“I know you are, Sweets,” Leo says softly. “But you still have to be punished. So no cocks for you today.”

Cody hiccups, shaking his head, big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “Leo—Master, please!”

He's terrified that they're going to leave him there – his hole open and his cock hard – to stew in his own juices until he will have pleaded and apologized enough. But his Masters are merciful. He feels Leo getting back behind himself and as he keeps fingering him and jerking him off, Blaine sticks three fingers deep in his mouth.

It's not like sucking Blaine's cock. It's not like feeling Leo buried deep inside his ass. But it is something, and he will make the best of it, and he will be grateful. He lets himself go completely, relaxing as his Masters' fingers move in and out of his body. And he knows that they like to have total control over his body, to dispose of it as they feel like to, but in doing so – Leo abusing his hole and Blaine pushing his fingers as far as he can to feel his throat contract around them – they're serving him, they're making him feel good, they're making him relax the only way he truly likes.

Cody comes suddenly, clenching hard around Leo's fingers. His Master is quick to close his hand around the head of his cock and catch his come before it can stain the couch. Blaine keeps fingering his mouth slower and slower until Cody's shaking subsides. When he takes them out, there's a long trail of saliva connecting them with Cody's puffed lips.

They both instantly pull him into a double embrace, and he snuggles against them. “I'm sorry,” he says again softly, his face hidden against Leo's neck. “I didn't mean to be a bad sub. I was really sad.”

“I know, Sweets,” Leo combs his hair and leaves a kiss on his head. “And you were nervous because none of us had had time to properly take care of you in the last few days. The cup was the last straw.”

Cody nods, rubbing his face against him. “It's a bad omen,” he murmurs. The mugs were three like us, and now—“

“They were inadequate even before one broke,” Blaine notices. He pulls Cody to himself, making him adhere to his body. Cody brings Leo with him, so they are all very close now. “Soon it's not going to be just the three of us anymore. We would have needed another cup anyway.”

“Right,” Leo agrees. “We need a new set, don't you think?”

Cody thinks about it and then he smiles, remembering the changes that are about to happen around the house (which, by the way, changed already). He gives Leo and Blaine a kiss. “I will look for new cups, then. And they will be even better.”

“The best,” Leo chuckles.

Cody settles better between the two of them, enjoying their warmth. Besides, it doesn't matter how many cups break as long as they don't.


End file.
